Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A video-broadcast system may broadcast a variety of video content. For instance, the video-broadcast system may broadcast different television programs and advertisements at specified times according to a broadcast schedule. The video-broadcast system may obtain the variety of video content from different video content providers. In many cases, the video-broadcast system retrieves the variety of video content as digital files from servers maintained by the different video content providers. For instance, a television program distribution company may distribute digital files for a particular syndicated television program through a server, and the video-broadcast system may access the server over a network to retrieve the digital files and to broadcast the syndicated television program.